


A Promise

by undermyumbreon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, ItsStillBeautiful, Post Season 3, Post TWOTL, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, dinner date, last entry for the event!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undermyumbreon/pseuds/undermyumbreon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana and Margot are able to spend an evening together (mostly) alone, but not all is cheery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise

     “I didn’t think they would allow us to do this,” Alana Bloom let out a soft laugh.       
     “When you have money, all people care about is getting it. It’s much easier for them to serve two people then bus table after table all night only to earn the same amount,” Margot Verger gave a small smirk before sipping on her wine glass, “They know what they’re doing here.”   
     “I’m sure they do,” Alana cracked a smile. For their wedding anniversary, the couple had decided to frequent a luxurious dining establishment for the evening. They had been able to rent out the main dining hall for the two of them to share alone. A small group of their body guards had spread out to the corners of the room and watched them silently. The carpet was a dark crimson in contrast with the cream walls and white columns by the glass double doors that led out to the outdoor patio space. There were several tables in the room covered in red tablecloths with a thin white cloth layered on top. Curtains that hung on each side of the double doors matched the tablecloths’ color. A small white candle lit in a short glass holder was placed on each table while larger white ones on stands inhabited the corners of the room. There were recessed lights in the ceiling, but the room was still dim.  
     Margot finished her drink, placing it on the table and grabbing her white cloth napkin. She laid it across her lap, “I wonder how Morgan is doing back at home. It’s the first time he’s truly been away from us.”  
     Alana took a sip of her wine and set her glad down as well, pinching the glass’ stem, “I’m sure he’s found something to distract himself.”  
     “He always does,” Margot slightly chuckled, “That boy loves to explore the world. It’s a shame we can’t take him too far from home. He’s already bored of the forest in the backyard.”  
     “It’s a pretty big forest Margot. I don’t see how he could get tired of it.”  
     “You know he’s always out there after his tutoring. Even on rainy days he asks me if I can join him to take a hike.”  
     Alana picked her glass up again once she had stopped fiddling with it and took another sip, “I wish I could go outdoors with him too.”       
     “Alana the guards go with us every time we are out.”  
     “I know…” there was a long silence between them. Alana finished her wine as Margot readjusted the napkin on her lap. A few minutes later, two waiters came by with their entrees and placed them on the table. They had requested veal with an array of seasoned and buttered vegetable side. A third waiter brought a small basket of fresh bread slices, asked if they needed anything else, and left once the couple began to eat.  
     Once they had started their meal, the pair felt more at ease. They complimented the dishes and shared the bread. Margot told Alana the highlights of her equestrian lessons and the things she and Morgan would find on their outdoor adventures. She shared tales of the antics that Applesauce, their dog, would put her through during their walks in the woods. Alana talked about her meetings with the new staff and head of the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. She had joined them to research and collaborate on articles over the phone from the comfort of her home office.  
     After their plates and the empty bread basket were removed, Margot asked, “Should we order dessert?”  
     Alana laughed gently, “No, I’m very comfortable right now.”  
     Margot grinned, “How about something for Morgan.”  
     Alana snorted loudly, covering her mouth and nose awkwardly at her reaction, “He only likes ice cream. It would melt if by the time we got home.”  
     Margot’s grin grew wider, “You’re right…” She leaned back in her chair and looked around the room. Her sight landed on the double doors and she looked out at the dark night, “Do you think we could go outside?”  
     “I’m not sure if they would allow us to go.”  
     “I’m not asking if we’re allowed to. I’m asking if you’d like to,” Margot looked back at Alana.  
     Alana hesitated, “I… I don’t know.”  
     “The guards will follow us outside Alana. You don’t have to worry.”  
     Alana shook her head, “Coming here was already overwhelming for me. I think I would prefer to go home.”  
     Margot took a deep, long breath and sighed, “I’d like to see the water.”  
     Alana didn’t respond. She was feeling anxiety creep into her chest and her heart race. The uneasiness was returning rapidly, “Margot…”        
     “Please, Alana.”

   
     “I’m worried…”  
     She felt Margot’s hand on the small of her back, “I know.”  
     They stood together and looked out at the bay. Lights were hung around the empty patio space and they illuminated the small, dark waves. It was soothing to hear the water lap against the rocks. The moon was bright in the clear sky and the guards stood on the far ends of the patio on either side of the couple, “I want to forget what life is like to be on constant alert.”  
     “You never forget it. That’s… the reality,” Margot looked into Alana’s eyes, “I’m sorry I’m making this personal.”  
     “No, you’re right,” Alana sighed, “Tell me how to cope.”  
     “Everyone deals with threats and pain differently. I don’t know what would work best for you.”  
     Alana looked back out at the bay, “I wish I didn’t have to figure it out.”  
     “You have to accept that this is your life now. After that, it’s easier to find ways to make life more bearable with this burden.”  
     Alana turned back to Margot, “You do,” Margot darted her eyes away slightly, but brought them back to look at Alana as she kept speaking, “You and Morgan get me through this. You both remind me that even with Hannibal’s threat breathing down my neck, I can still live a fore filling life before he takes it.”  
    Margot hummed, “You aren’t living to the fullest. You are as scared as I was growing up. You don’t want to step out of bounds and take the risk to enjoy your life anymore.”  
    “I do Margot. I’m out here with you.”  
    “This is the first time we’ve been farther then the manor’s property lines in a year.”  
     Alana was taken aback, “Has it… really been that long?” She saw Margot’s head nod sadly. Alana put her hand across her cheek, her palm covering her chin. She was embarrassed.  
     “You’re getting worse,” Alana looked away from Margot at the ground, “You used to go out more with me and Morgan. That changed ever since you’ve heard about Doctor Lecter. You haven’t gone on walks or attended any of research meetings in person.”  
     “I can complete everything required of me from the manor.  I’m content staying indoors as long as I have you and Morgan,” Alana shifted her feet anxiously, “As long as I’m giving the two of you what you need to be happy, I’m happy. Hannibal may take my life, but I want to be able to leave you both with pleasant memories.”  
     “I hate to remind you Alana, but if he kills you, he will be after me and Morgan anyway. You are not his last target.”  
     Alana turned her head away abruptly with a disgruntled sigh, feeling frustrated that Margot would mention that. She couldn’t be upset at her for it though, it was Hannibal’s fault that he desired to destroy her family, “I know…” she whispered, slowly facing Margot again.  
     Margot rubbed Alana’s back and cupped her chin in her free hand, “So why limit the memories we have of you to only the manor? Why allow for Doctor Lecter to dictate how you live?”  
     “Because I’m scared…”  
     “Alana…” Margot leaned in close to her face, her hand travelling to Alana’s cheek, “We can kill him. You helped set me free of Mason…” she looked down at Alana’s lips, “Let me help you free you from Lecter…”  
     Their lips met and they kissed deeply. They shifted their arms around to embrace and pull each other closer. Once they parted, Alana whispered, “I think I could be convinced.”  
     Margot smirked, kissing her once more, “We can overcome this. I’ll be there for you as you were for me.”  
     “Good…”  
     “Will you spend more time out of the house if I get more of our guards to come along?”  
     Alana kissed her cheek, “Let me sleep on it. I’ll decide in the morning,” they released one another and grabbed each other’s hand. The couple walked back inside where the guards ushered them to their vehicle. They sat in the back silently, still holding onto one another in the dark. Back at the manor, Morgan greeted them enthusiastically while in his pajamas, showing off the crafts he had worked on during his mothers’ absence. After looking at his masterpieces, they brought him upstairs to bed before retiring for the night themselves. As they settled into the sheets and turned off the lights, they kissed each other goodnight with endearing words.  
     “I love you, Alana.”  
     “I love you too, Margot…”  
     “I promise to get you through this.”  
     Alana smiled in the dark. She was in love with Margot all over again, “I’ll live long enough so that we can get through it and beyond, I promise.”  
     “Keep your promise as much as Doctor Lecter does.”  
     There was a moment of silence before Alana ended the night with, “I will…”


End file.
